Destiny's Divided
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: A group of young Autobots runs off to Earth to join Optimus Prime's team but they catch the attention of Megatron. Mainly G1 based but elements from other continuity's may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro**

**I only own my O.C.'s**

* * *

Transformers Destiny's Divided

Chapter 1

In a desolate part of Cybertron a lone femme ran for her life. Not far she could hear her pursuers gaining on her. The area she found herself in was to uneven with high walls all around so she couldn't transform, instead she kept running.

She turned a corner and found herself in a dead end. "Over there!" A voice shouted behind her.

Fearful the femme ran to a wall and started climbing, before she got to high two pairs of servos grabbed her peds and pulled her down. She landed on the ground with a thud, snickering made her look fearfully up into several gleeful red optics. Six Decepticon's were grinning at the femme at their peds.

"You gave us quite a run but now the fun can really begin," one sneered reaching for her.

"NO! Please, I'm just a Neutral!" The femme begged as she was pulled to her peds and slammed against a wall.

"LET HER GO!" The gathered Decepticon's looked up to see a red and blue femme standing on the cliff edge above them. Her helm was blue with wing-like antenna on either side and a silver diamond-shaped crest on her brow. Her armor was mainly red with a little white on her arms and a blue band around her waist. Her waist, hands and upper legs were gray while her lower legs were red and blue. She had a silver battle mask over her lower face and a light blue visor, but unlike most visor's hers was see-through allowing the gathered mech's to see her angry cerulean optics.

The leader just snorted in amusement. "And who's going to stop us, eh, you?"

Another leered at her, "I doubt it. . . But if you want to take her place will be happy to trade."

The femme's glare intensified. "You asked for it!" Suddenly she leaped off the cliff and twisted in midair to gracefully land on her feet in a battle pose behind the group. They barely turned before she jumped into the air kicking her leg out catching one of them in the chin. His head snapped back painfully as he was sent crashing onto his back.

The other Decepticon's stood there stun before one turned to the Autobot femme and snarled, "Why you little. . ." He was cut off when she slammed her fist into his faceplate.

She turned to the Neutral, "RUN!" The femme Neutral jumped to her peds and took off.

"Your going to regret this Autobot!" The Decepticon she took as the leader of this group advance towards her.

"Try it, I'll be happy to bust your helm's in," she answered.

"HA! One lone femme against us? Hardly a fight."

"Who says I'm alone," the femme countered.

The Decepticon's looked at her confused when the sound of approaching engines caught their attention. Several bots in vehicle mode sped into view surrounding the gathered Decepticons. six ground vehicles and two Seekers transformed, five mech's and three additional femme's joined the first.

One was a stocky red and gray mech with a red rounded helm named Ironshield. He had a light blue face and darker blue optics. He had a red chest, lower arms and legs with gray upper arms, hands, pelvic plates and red and gray peds.

Another was a tall black armored mech named Offroad with red highlights on his arms and peds. He had a round black helm and a dark gray face and blue visor.

Next was a green and gray Praxian named Speedzone. He had a light gray face, sky blue optics, a yellow chevron and green door wings. His chest, upper arms and hands were green while his lower arms, waist, pelvic plates and upper legs were gray. His peds were green and gray.

Then there was a purple femme with a red face, dark blue optics and a silver gray helm named Spitfire. Her chest, hood, lower arms, pelvic plates and lower legs were orchid purple while her upper arms, waist and upper legs were a shade of lighter purple. She had violet highlights around her waist and on her lower peds. Her frame showed she had a ground vehicle mode but she also sported a pair of silver wings with violet and yellow stripes.

Next to her was a red and white femme mini-bot named Quickrun. She had large blue optics a red chest with a red stripe around her waist, servos, peds and down the middle of her helm. The rest of her armor was white expect for some gray armor on her upper waist. Her face, lower waist, hands and upper legs were light gray.

Then there was a light coffee brown mech named Tracker with dark blue optics and a light gray face. His helm, chest, lower arms, pelvic plates and lower legs were coffee brown while his waist and upper legs were a lighter brown. His upper arms were gray and he had yellow highlights around his wrist and pelvis plates. He was boxy but the least physical imposing compared to the other mech's in the group.

Next were the Seeker's. One was a mainly silver gray mech called Lightningstorm, he had dark gray lower arms, servos and peds. He had a light grayest white chest and pelvis plates and red and white stripes through his silver wings. The rest of his armor was silver.

The other was his younger sister Starflare. She was mainly sky blue and had a light silver chest and pelvic plates and dark purple lower arms, servos and peds. She had white and purple stripes through her blue wings. They both had black helms, yellow cockpits, light silver faces and blue optics.

They all bore the Autobot Insignia. But the Decepticons also saw how young they all were.

One Decepticon started laughing, "Shouldn't you be with your creators?"

Another snickered, "Yeah, what is this, play time?"

Spitfire cracked her knuckles, "Okay, let's **_play_**!" She ran forward and slammed her fist into the nearest Decepticon's face.

As soon as he went down another tried to strike Spitfire. "Not so fas'!" Ironshield stopped him blocking the blow and twisting the Decepticon's arm.

As he cried out in pain the other Decepticon's pulled out their weapons but the young Autobots jumped into action. Lightningstorm charged one and delivered a uppercut then he grabbed the Decepticon's helm and pulled it down driving his knee into the con's faceplate. Offroad tackled another about to fire putting him in a headlock and punched him in the face knocking the Decepticon out. Before the other Deceptions could move Speedzone, Ouickrun, Starflare and Tracker started firing driving the remaining Decepticons back.

The leader growled as he ducked a shot, they were being beaten by _children_. He wouldn't stand for it, keeping out of their sight he snuck up on the silver Seeker who had joined his comrades But before he could fire the red and blue femme jumped between them armed with a katana-like sword, with one swipe she severed his blaster in too.

She smirked at him. "Ready for round to," she challenged.

He tossed what was left of his blaster and took off. The other remaining Decepticons followed him as the Autobots rejoiced at their victory.

Lightningstorm turned to the red and blue femme. "Geez, Oracle you couldn't wait for us could you?"

The red and blue femme's battle mask pulled into her helm revealing her silver face and she turned to him, "I can't stand by when someone needs help."

Lightningstorm threw an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Who cares, that was great!"

Ironshield laughed and elbowed Offroad, "W' showed 'em." Offroad smiled and nodded.

Spitfire smirked, "They never stood a chance.

Quickrun jumped into the air with a whoop.

Starflare patted Speedzone on one of his door wings. "Not bad if you ask me."

"Yes," the green Paxian agreed. "We performed with greater efficiency then I had calculated."

"Enough with the science talk," Tracker groaned. "We beat them didn't we?"

Oracle smiled, she was excited to. Until she checked her chronometer and winched at the time. "Guys we should probably head back now."

The group transformed and started the trek back towards Iacon. When the city came in sight they made their way towards the Great Dome where a old tunnel would lead them inside.

As they approached the group spotted a sky blue femme pasting back and forth in front of the tunnel they had used to sneak out. Rescue a young medic in training had a dark silver chevron on the crown her helm with two gray antenna on either side, she had large blue optics and a silver face, waist and hands. She had a darker blue striped around her waist, on her peds and below her antenna.

The young Autobot's stooped a few feet from her and transformed from their vehicle modes, the worried look on her face turned to relief as she rusted to them. "Your back!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lightningstorm boasted.

"Well. . ." Rescue begin.

"Hey!"

"It's just you'll be in so much trouble if Ultra Magnus ever finds out."

"He won't," Lightningstorm waved off her concern.

"Oh really?" A well known gruff voice said behind them. Everyone froze then slowly turned to find Kup leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. And he wasn't happy. "Alright kids come with me."

"Where," though Oracle had a good idea where.

"Ultra Magnus wants a word with you." The group groaned in dismay.

* * *

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" **

Everyone within hearing distance turned in the direction of the shouting, the commanders office.

Not much got him this angry so they were sure Oracle was involved. Nothing could get Ultra Magnus more riled up then his adoptive daughter and her friends.

In his office Ultra Magnus glared at the gathered bots. "Or were you even thinking!" Some in the group flinched. Oracle just glared at the floor. "I swear to Primus you have to be the most reckless, insubordinate, undisciplined group I've ever known! And I've had to work with the Wreckers, so that's saying a lot! You do realize you could of been killed!"

"But we weren't!" Lightningstrom tried to argue but a glare from Magnus silenced him.

He then turned to Rescue, the small blue femme seemed to sink into herself at his look. "I know you didn't go with them but you were aware of their intentions weren't you?"

"I. . ." Rescue began still not meeting his optics.

"No she wasn't," Oracle cut in.

"Yeah she had no idea," Lightningstorm offered. The others quickly agreed.

"We didn't tell her," Speedzone offered.

"Sh' never knew," Ironshield tried.

"I appreciate the show of loyalty but I want her to answer," Ultra Magnus said. The tone of his voice offering no more interruptions and he turned his hard gaze toward the slightly trembling femme.

"I. . ." Rescue sighed, "Yes sir, I was aware they were leaving and what they were doing."

Everyone groaned. "You may leave now, I will decide your punishments later." As they turned to leave he called out, "Not you Oracle."

Oracle sighed as her friends offered her sympatric looks before they left. She turned back to Ultra Magnus. He shook his head and sighed, "Oracle what am I going to do with you? You've shown great leadership skills, bravery and intelligence. You excel at hand-to-hand combat and are the top of your class in weapons trainings. Yet your also reckless, impulsive and have a complete disregard for orders!" Oracle didn't say anything, she just glared at the ground angrily. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Have you heard anything?"

Ultra Magnus was surprised at the question. "What?"

"Have you heard anything. . . from Earth?"

He sighed, he shouldn't have been surprised. "Oracle we've been over this. . ."

"I don't need this speech again!"

"Apparently you do," Magnus countered.

Oracle growled and slammed her hands on the table. "What do I have to do to prove myself?!"

"This isn't about proving yourself, you know very well why. Your still a rookie who obviously needs more training." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his brow in frustration, he could feel a headache coming on. "Return to your quarters where you'll remain. I'll let you and the other's know of your punishment, is that understood?"

"I. . ."

"**IS** that understood!"

"Yes sir," she said curtly turning away and stomping out the door. Ultra Magnus rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. _What was he going to do with that femme_.

* * *

Everyone watched Oracle marched down the corridor but no one made a move to stop her. The anger flashing in her optics was enough to deter most. She soon arrived at the rooms reserved for rookies.

Hot Rod glanced up as Oracle stormed into the main room and kicked a wall. "Trouble again?"

Oracle looked away, "Yeah."

He smirked at her, "Let me guess. . . you snuck out again but were caught this time."She nodded. "Well that's what happen, you do something wrong and get caught."

She glanced at him and arched an optic ridge. "You're in trouble to aren't you?"

He offered her a cheeky grin, "Why do you think I didn't join you this time."

"Oh Hot Rod," she shook her head as she headed into the room she shared with Starflare, Rescue, Spitfire and Quickrun. Hot Rod followed her in, neither was surprised to find everyone there waiting for her.

Lightningstorm spotted her first, "So, what's the damage?"

"He said he'd come by later."

Everyone groaned in dismay. It was never good when Ultra Magnus came in person to deliver punishments.

"Great, another Orn of scrubbing the base floors," Lightningstorm exclaimed.

"Well," Speedzone offered. "It might not be too bad."

"Yeah," Tracker said sarcastically. "It could be a _lot_ worst."

"Especially if Kup helps," Ironshield groaned.

Oracle leaned against the wall and closed her optics, "Were never going to be taken seriously."

"Guys it's not that bad," Rescue said softly. "And we did break rules so. . ."

"Please!" Spitfire exclaimed cutting the blue femme off. "Stay in base, run patrols, do whatever your told. Were training to be warriors and they won't let us show them what we can do!"

"If only we could go to Earth," Oracle muttered.

"To bad we can't go," Lightningstorm shrugged.

"Then let's do it!" Oracle suddenly cried. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Speedzone asked.

"Let's go to Earth!"

"WHAT!" Rescue exclaimed in horror.

"Are you serious?" Tracker asked horrified.

"There never going to give us the chance so let's make our own choices!" Oracle declared.

Some still didn't look convince. Hot Rod, Spitfire, Quickrun, Ironshield and Lightningstorm looked excited.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Quickrun exclaimed.

"But. . . but. . . but. . . W-Will get in so much trouble," Rescue stuttered.

"That's never stopped us before has it?" Lightningstorm said with a grin.

"Sad but true," Spitfire agreed.

"I. . . I don't know," the blue femme said. "S-Sneaking out of Iacon is one thing, but this. . ."

Spitfire threw an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Rescue don't be a wimp your whole life."

Oracle shot the purple femme an annoyed look then turned back to the blue femme. "Look Rescue this could be our only chance. You can't tell me you don't want to go."

"I. . . I. . ."

"Don't you want to see Ratchet?" Oracle felt a little under handed using that but this could be their only chance. And she knew Recue did want to see to see Ratchet again?" After a long moment Rescue nodded.

"Then it's settled," Hot Rod said. "Were going to Earth."

* * *

"See anyone?" Oracle whispered.

Hot Rod glanced around the corner, "Nope, it's clear."

The group made its way down a corridor trying to avoid anyone that might be out and being as quiet as possible.

"Lightningstorm, Speedzone," Oracle whispered glancing at them over her shoulder, "Are you two sure you can fly the ship?"

Lightningstorm waved off her concern, "Don't worry, we can handle it."

"Shut up moron!" Spitfire hissed. "I heard something."

Everyone went quiet and listened. "No good turbo charged punks."

"It's Kup!" Lightningstorm hissed.

The group quickly ducked into another corridor as the older warrior walked by, he stopped and looked around a moment before moving on. Everyone kept as quiet as possible till he was out of sight.

"That was to close," Speedzone sighed.

"No kiddin'," Ironshield sighed.

"Guys, this is a really bad idea," Rescue was so nervous she was almost shacking. "We should forget this."

"No!" Oracle snapped, "We've come to close to give up now. We can do this."

"WHO'S BACK THERE?!" Kup's voice echoed down the corridor.

Everyone froze. "Or not," Tracker grumbled.

"No, we were so close." Oracle couldn't believe this was happening.

Hot Rod placed a servo on her shoulder causing her to look at him. He gave her a smile. "Don't worry I'll keep him busy." Everyone looked at him surprised.

"But you want to go to Earth to?" Oracle said shocked.

"I know how much you want to go." Was all he said.

She was still stunned but a smile came to her face. "Thanks Hot Rod." He grinned and gave a nod before running towards Kup.

"HEY OLD-TIMER SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!" The younger mech shouted as he ran by the startled older warrior.

"HOT ROD GET BACK HERE!" Kup took off after the flame colored mech.

Oracle watched them disappear. "Let's go."

They continued towards their designation keeping alert for anyone else they might run into. A couple of times they had to duck into a room when they heard something but soon their path seemed clear.

"The ship's just ahead," Oracle whispered.

"What are we waiting for," Lightningstorm exclaimed suddenly running ahead.

"Storm wait," Speedzone called. But the Seeker continued running. He shot around a corner only to collide with something.

"HEY!" A startled voice cried.

Lightningstorm saw what he had ran into, or rather who."AH! Dazzler, w-what are you doing here?" The young Seeker asked nervously.

The purple armored femme place her hands on her hips and crocked her helm to the side. Dazzler shared a similar built as Blaster and Soundwave, though she was slimmer. She had a round purple helm with a upside-down five pointed crest on her helm. Her chest, hands, waist and lower arms were purple while her face, upper arms and legs and waist were silver and buttons on her lower chest. Dazzler gazed at them though her blue visor. "And where are you kids going?"

The group glanced at each other. All optics then turned to Lightningstorm.

The young Seeker fidget for a moment. "Um, well you see. . . It's like this. . . GRAB HER!"

"What. . ." was all Dazzler could say before Lightningstorm and Ironshield grabbed her arms and started carrying her down the hall with the others following. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Not part of the plan," Oracle snapped as they reached the ship docking yard.

Speedzone pointed to a shuttle that wasn't to big. "That one."

The group with a struggling Dazzler ran into the ship and Speedzone went to a Console and entered the codes for the ship to leave. He then joined the others inside as Lightningstorm went to the controls and powered up the ship.

"Here we go," Oracle whispered.

"Let's do this!" Lightningstorm cried as the ship powered up.

Alarms were off and several Autobot's ran into the hanger to witness the ship taking off.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked up as Kup walked into his office. "What happened?"

"Hot Rod causing trouble. But when's that new."

Suddenly the base shook. Ultra Magnus punched the comm., :What's going on?:

:Sir: Pipes answered, :Someone's taking a shuttle:

"What?! But who. . . ORACLE!" Ultra Magnus jumped up and was out the door with Kup not far behind.

* * *

Inside the ship some of the group were relaxing.

"I can't believe we did this," Rescue muttered.

Spitfire leaned back in her chair and propped her peds onto the dashboard, "Well that was easy."

"Don't relax just yet," Oracle warned her.

"Aww, come on," Lightningstorm grinned waving off her concern, "It couldn't have been easier."

Suddenly the comm. went off and Ultra Magnus voice filled the ship causing everyone to flinch, they had never heard him this mad. ":ORACLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!:

Oracle flinched but pushed a button and answered in a calm voice, :Were going to Earth:

:I did not give a go on this mission! Turn around immediately!:

Before Oracle could respond Lightningstorm answered, :Psssssss. . . Sorry Sir, your Pssssss. . . breaking up. Can't Pssssss. . . respond: He then cut the comm. "Okay, now were out of here."

* * *

Back in Iacon Ultra Magnus and Kup listen to the transmissions. :Can't Pssssss. . . respond: Then it went dead.

Kup turned to Ultra Magnus, "Between you and me I always found Hot Rod's fake static to be more convincing."

Ultra Magnus suppress the urge to groan, "Contact Optimus."


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Destiny's Divided

Chapter 2

Poke poke poke poke poke. . .

"Storm if you don't stop that I swear I'll. . ."

"Oh cool off Fire," Lightningstorm said as he pulled his hand away from the very angry purple femme. Spitfire glared at him before turning away.

"Well this trips been fun," Speedzone sighed. Offroad who was seated next to him nodded in agreement.

For their big adventure the trip so far had been very. . . uneventful. But Oracle tried not to let it get to her because they were nearing their designation. Even boredom couldn't ruin her mood.

The others not so much. "How much longer can this last," Tracker groaned.

"About as long as I can stand that!" Spitfire snapped at him.

"Well I guess you kids are just going to have to be patient," Dazzler spoke up. Despite practicality being kidnapped she had been extremely upbeat about the whole thing.

"Dazzler I'm really sorry about this," Oracle said sincerely.

"It's okay, I was shanghaied into this anyway," Dazzler said with a shrug then she smirked. "And I did want to see Blaster again I just didn't think it would be like this."

Silence followed that as everyone thought of what could await them once they reached Earth. It wasn't long before Lightningstorm snuck up behind Spitfire and poked her again.

"**THAT'S IT!**" Spitfire cried jumping out of her chair and tackling Lightningstorm to the ground.

"Should we break them up?" Quickrun asked as the two tried to pin each other.

"Naa," Tracker said, "This is the most excitement we've gotten in awhile."

"Everyone look!" Speedzone cried getting their attention.

Everyone pushed and shoved to look out the glass to see they were approaching a blue and green world. "Earth," Oracle said softly.

Everyone started talking excitedly about their approach, no one realized they were headed towards a satellite in orbit. The sensor alert had accidently been turned off and no one had seen the warning light flash. Suddenly the ship shook as one of the engines collided with the satellite.

"I think we hit something," Speedzone said looking at one of the monitors.

"It can't be that bad. . ." Lightningstorm started to say when an engine suddenly burst into flames. "Never mind."

"Can you get the ship under control!" Oracle demanded.

"Were trying!" Lightningstorm shouted working the controls.

The ship started heating up. "WERE ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE TO FAST!" Speedzone cried.

"I'M LOSING CONTROL!" Lightningstorm shouted.

"Can this get any **worst**?!" Spitfire cried.

"Um, everyone you might want to buckle up," Lightningstorm added.

"Why?" Oracle dreaded to ask.

"Because it's going to be a bumpy landing!" The ship started shacking violently throwing everyone around that wasn't strapped down. It was lucky the ship didn't break apart as land quickly came into view.

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Oracle cried.

* * *

Slowly Oracle opened her optics. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed a servo across her face hoping to rub the headache away. It didn't work. Then her team came to mind and she worriedly looked around the ship, or what was left of the ship and spotted everyone scattered around. Luckily no one looked badly hurt and they started to move.

"Is everyone okay?" She called as she kneeled by Ironshield's side.

"Ooohhhhh. . ." he answered.

"My helm," Lightningstorm moaned.

"My back struts," Tracker groaned.

"I'll take that as your all okay." She slowly stood up, "Come on, let's see what the damage is."

Everyone filed out of the ship, well Ironshield threw himself onto the ground. "Ohh, sweet ground, I'd never thought I'd miss ya so much."

"Esch, you sound like you don't like my flying Shield," Lightningstorm said as he exited the ship.

"We all don't," Spitfire deadpanned as she pushed him aside.

"Uh, guys," Speedzone said trying to get their attention. Everyone looked at what was left of their ship.

"Oh boy, Ultra Magnus is goin' to be mad," Ironshield groaned.

"Well," Lightningstorm started, "Besides the, uh, bumpy landing I got to say this is one of my best landings yet."

"**WHAT?!**" Spitfire shouted turning to him, she grabbed his neck and started shaking him. "You almost got us killed and all you have to say is **_'is one of my best landings yet'!_**"

"ACK! Someone help!" Lightningstorm cried.

Oracle shock her head then turned away to look at their surroundings. They had landed in a strange forest full of tall organic plants. "Guys! Check this out."

"Oh wow," Rescue gasped, "It's-It's. . . Amazing!" She ran to one of the plants and ran her hands through the leaves. "It's just like in one of Kup's stories when he visited organic worlds."

"It's. . . weird," Tracker said glancing around, unlike the other's this place was making him nervous. "How do we know there's nothing dangerous here?"

"_Please_," Spitfire said. "Autobot's have been here awhile and my brother never said anything dangerous was here. . . well besides the Decepticon's."

"Yeah well. . . " Suddenly a winged shadow covered the ground. "SEEKER'S!" Tracker cried, he jumped into Offroad's arms. "See! I told you there was danger!"

"Uh guy's," Oracle pointed up and everyone looked to see a small organic creature was flying around, it's body was brown and it had a white head and tail.

"What is it?" Ironshield wondered.

"How should I know," Speedzone answered.

"Let's catch it," Lightningstorm suggested and he took off in the direction it went.

"Lightningstorm!" Starflare cried casing him. "Get back here!"

The strange creature landed on a branch of one of the organic plants. Lightningstorm tried to reach for it when Starflare slapped her brother on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Leave it alone," she snapped.

Oracle turned away from the conversation at another noise. She walked over to some of the plants, trees, she remembered they were called and pulled some branches aside and was greeted by the sight of some kind of road with many kinds of vehicles driving along. At first she thought they were Cybertronians until she saw that each one had one or more organic being's inside. The other's soon joined her.

"Wow, look at that," Lightningstorm said as they watched the vehicles.

"So. . . now what?" Tracker asked after a few moments.

"Well if everyone's ready we should go," Oracle said getting their attention.

"Right," Ironshield said. Suddenly he froze, "Um, how do we get ta th' base?" Everyone pointed in different directions.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Spitfire exclaimed.

"This wasn't thought through very well," Speedzone added.

"Next time kids think these things through," Dazzler said.

"You know it might be a good idea to take Earth forms until we get to the base," Oracle said getting their attention.

"And where are we suppose to get new forms around here?" Tracker gripped. He pointed to the road, "There."

"How about over there," Rescue pointed to a area through the trees. Everyone moved closer to see several vehicles lined up in a wide open space.

A moment later the group had gathered behind one of the large colorful tents. Quickrun peered around the corner to make sure no humans were around. "Clear."

"C-A-R-show?" Speedzone read a sigh near the entrance.

"This is perfect!" Quickrun exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rescue asked nervously.

"Hey, don't look a gift zap pony in th' mouth," Ironshield said.

"Well, good luck with that," Lightningstorm suddenly said, he turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Spitfire demanded.

"I'm not picking a ground vehicle, I'm going to see what else is around."

"Don't worry, I'll keep a optic on him," Starflare said as she followed her brother.

Oracle nodded and turned to the others, "Okay everyone look around, and be careful." The gathered group nodded and went different ways.

Oracle 

As Oracle walked down the lanes of vehicles making sure there were no humans around she kept an optic on a suitable altmode. Nothing seemed to match her though. _Well_, she thought to herself, _can't be picky here_. She was about to make her decision when a flash of light caught her attention. A sleek ground vehicle was on a small raised platform. She approached and read the tag by it, 'Ferrari F430.'

Ironshield 

Ironshield tried to watch his step, he really tried. He hadn't meant to step on that table, everything was just so small around here. He was glad none of those humans were around. He tried to concentrate on finding a altmode. But nothing seem right, they all seemed to small. Maybe he'd have better luck. . . then he spotted it. A large truck, a 'GMC Topkick truck'. It looked like it could handle anything. He knew it was the one.

Spitfire 

"No. No. No. Not it. No." Those were some of the choice words Spitfire choose as she walked among the vehicles. Nothing was catching her optic. She was hardly the vain type, she could care less about looks. She wanted something fast.

Then she saw it, a '1990 Pontiac Firebird'. She smirked, "That's the one."

* * *

In the clearing where they had agreed to meet eight vehicles pulled up. One was a sleek red Ferrari F430 followed by a red GMC Topkick truck and a purple Firebird. Oracle, Ironshield and Spitfire transformed and waited for the others, Soon five more vehicles arrived and transformed. Rescue was now a sky blue BMW M5 while Speedzone had taken on a green Jaguar C XF. Quickrun was a white and red 7th generation Suzuki Alto and Tracker was a CJ-5 Jeep. Offroad was a black Hummer H2 The friends looked over their new forms. Some of their armor had shifted or change to match the new altmodes.

"We look GREAT!" Quickrun exclaimed excitedly.

"It should do," Speedzone said examining his new look.

Suddenly a silver F-15 jet flew over them doing a barrel roll. "Hey guys! What do you think?" a familiar cheeky voice said.

"Lightningstorm?" Oracle called.

"Yep, the one and only."

He was joined by a similar sky blue jet. "Hey guys," Starflare called down to them.

"Get down here!" Spitfire yelled, "Before everyone sees you!"

"Fine," Lightningstorm said as the two jets did another barrel roll towards the ground. Before impact they transformed into their robot mods and landed on their peds. "What do you think? It's called a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. We found them on something called a 'Airforce base'," Storm said with a grin.

Spitfire was less them impressed, "As long as no one saw you."

"Killjoy," he muttered.

"Wait, where's Dazzler?" Speedzone spoke up.

"Here." Everyone turned to see Dazzler walking towards them. "Took me awhile but I found just the right mode," she said with a grin.

"Well were ready we should get to the base," Oracle said.

"Yeah one problem with that," Spitfire answered, "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"That's helpful," Lightningstorm snapped at her.

"Your one to talk! You don't know where to go either!"

Everyone started shouting at once, Oracle, and Dazzler as the oldest, tried to calm everyone but it wasn't long before they started shouting to. They might of argued for hours if a sound hadn't caught their attention making them turn to see a small bipedal figure staring at them with wide green optics. No one could move as they gazed at the human staring at them.

Everyone was at a loss. "Uh," Lightningstorm moved closer, "Hey there little thing."

The human looked at them for two seconds before she screamed. Everyone moved several feet back in shock.

"What is that?!" Ironshield exclaimed.

"It must be some kind of sonic defense," Speedzone answered winching at the sound.

"How can something so small be so loud?" Tracker asked.

"Hey!" A femme voice shouted at them. They looked at the tiny creature again and her sudden confidence left her.

It turned and fled into the trees. "WAIT!" Oracle shouted after her. "Were not going to hurt you!"

"You know," Lightningstorm got their attention, "For Robots in Disguise were doing a horrible job at that."

"Not now," Spitfire hissed at him.

:Guys we should find it: Oracle commed. them as she began looking.

The one in question was hiding behind a tree trying not to make any noise. She peered around the tree to see if any were approaching when a noise behind her caught her attention. The human looked up to see Ironshield standing over her, she cried out as he scoop her up in his hands.

"Let me see," Oracle said as she approach, Ironshield gently dropped her into the red and blue femme's hands and Oracle held it up to see it better. As Oracle held her everyone gathered around for a closer look. The human, that was their name, was much smaller than they had thought it would be. She, they realized it was female, had no armor but wore some kind of cloth and had some kind of yellow wires with brown highlights on her helm. She also had some kind of pack on her back.

"Wow, one of the natives," Speedzone said in wonder as he began poking at her.

"Stop that!" She cried swatting at his digits.

"Speedzone, your bothering it," Oracle snapped.

"Kit."

The group looked down at the little creature. "What?"

"Kit, that's my name. Kit Fields," she said annoyed.

"Oh, okay, I'm Oracle," Oracle waved at her friends. "This is Rescue, Speedzone, Lightningstorm his sister Starflare, Spitfire, Quickrun, Tracker, Offroad and Dazzler."

Kit then noticed the symbol on Oracle's chest. "Your an Autobot."

"I see you've heard of us."

"Who hasn't. I thought you were Decepticons, that's why I ran." Lightningstorm looked mildly annoyed by that. "Are you with Optimus Prime?"

"Um. . . not yet." Oracle answered.

Lightningstorm cut in, "But were on our way to meet him."

"Say," Oracle said looking at Kit, "You wouldn't know where their base is would you?"

"Sure, it's in Mount St. Hilary."

The name is lost on the Autobots. "And that's where?" Oracle asked.

"In Portland, Oregon I think."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Uh, not exactly, but you can probably find it on the internet."

"Internet?" Speedzone asked, he quickly accessed the humans datanet, something called 'The World Wide Web.' "Found it," he announced.

"Great, let's go everyone," Oracle called as she put Kit down. The group transformed. "Okay let's-Hey!" Oracle cried when Kit grabbed a door handle and tried to open her door.

"Please let me come with you."

"No." Oracle responded.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

Kit took a deep breath before, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleaseeeeee!"

"**Oh for the love of Primus, let her come if she'll stop that!**" Tracker cried.

Speedzone pulled up next to her, "You know it might help to have a guide."

"Fine," Oracle sighed opening her passenger door.

"Thanks," Kit jumped inside. "This is going to be great." Suddenly the seatbelts sprang out around her. "HEY!"

"I'm sure those are there for a reason," Oracle said as the group started moving.

"Hmph!"

* * *

As the convoy drove down a road Kit who held Dazzler in her walkman mode had asked them questions most of the way. Speedzone asked her a lot of questions as well, most of which left her confused.

Oracle couldn't take much more, "Speedzone, please, save the questions till we get to the base."

"But I. . ."

"Shut up!" Spitfire added.

"Please let's try to avoid fighting," Rescue begged.

Lightningstorm and Starflare who were flying over head drew lower. "Why don't me and my sis fly ahead," Storm asked.

"No, we should stay together," Speedzone argued.

Lightningstorm grumbled but Starflare cut him off saying, "Guys, there's aircraft approaching. If they hail us what should I say?"

"It should leave you alone," Oracle told them.

"No, it's three jets and their heading our way," Lightningstorm told them.

"**STOP!**" Dazzler suddenly shouted. Everyone came to a screeching halt ramming into each other, luckily Oracle was in the front so Kit was just jostled a little. "Did you say three jets?" Dazzler demanded.

"Uh, yeah, so?" Lightningstorm said baffled.

"Everyone transform now!" Dazzler ordered.

"But. . ." Oracle started.

"**Now!**" Dazzler repeated.

Oracle opened her door allowing Kit to exit with Dazzler and the group transformed.

"What's going on?" Spitfire demanded.

Dazzler looked in the direction of the approaching jets activating the long-distance scanner in her visor. "Guys, we have company."

"Planes?" Kit asked.

"Worst, Decepticons!"

The group looked at her shocked. "How do you know?" Ironshield asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure Earth planes don't usually travel in three's. And oh yeah, I can see the symbol's on their wings." Three jets soon came into view. "Everyone hide!" Dazzler snapped and no one argued with her.

The group quickly hid in the trees with Rescue picking up Kit and shielding her in her hands. The three Seekers transformed and landed not far from them. Dazzler recognized them, Skywarp, Dirge and Ramjet. Not a group she'd want to run into with a bunch of rookies.

"Guys stay down," she warned them and for once the group listened.

"Why are they here?" Oracle whispered.

"There probably tracking our signals, were you shielding yours?"

"Um. . ." was her answer.

"Never mind, just stay quiet and they might pass us."

"It was around here," the blue conhead suddenly said.

"Boarding, hurry up Dirge," the black and purple one spoke up.

"Well you could help Skywarp," the white conehead snapped.

"Pft, yeah you need all the help you can get Ramjet," Skywarp sneered back.

"WHY YOU!" Ramjet snarled, he raised his nullray and fired but Skywarp suddenly teleported away.

Unfortunately he teleported right behind the group. "What the?" he exclaimed seeing them. The bots and Kit turned to him in shock. Quickly getting over his surprise he raised his nullray and cried, "**Found them!**"

The other two joined him and pointed their weapons at the Autobots as well.

"Great," Oracle muttered.

"See," Skywarp boasted, "Told you I could find. . ." he stopped when he realized these were new Autobots, ". . . Wait, who the heck are you?"

"Were. . . new here," Lightningstom shrugged.

Skywarp still looked surprised. Then he shrugged, "Oh well I'm going to blast you anyways."

"Hey! Whoa, wait. No reason to be hasty is there?"

"Well," Skywarp glanced at each of the femmes, "If you'd like to surrender we can end this quick."

"You actually think we'd surrender to the likes of **_YOU_****!**" Spitfire yelled.

Dazzler groaned and muttered something about suicidal younglings.

Far from being angry Skywarp looked amused and took a step towards Spitfire. She quickly took a step back. The purple Seeker leered at her, "And where do you think you're going?"

Spitfire glared, "Far, **FAR** away from you!"

He roughly grabbed one of her arms, "I don't think so sweetspark, your coming with me!" She responded by punching him in the faceplates, hard. "**OW!** HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he cried letting go of her.

"Want a list!" She hissed.

Skywarp growled and made a lunge at the purple femme but Ironshield jumped in the way and delivered a uppercut that snapped the older mech's head back. "**OW! YOU BRAT!**"

"Thanks but I can handle myself Shield," Spitfire said as she pulled a blaster out.

The other two Seekers who had watched the exchange amused saw her weapon and were about to fire when a shot struck Ramjet in the wing.

With a cry of pain he whirled to see Lightningstorm had been the one to shoot him. With a growl he charged the younger Seeker who ducked between the trees trying to keep them between him and the enraged Decepticon.

Running Lightningstorm didn't noticed the branch till him smacked him in the face, getting an idea Storm grabbed one of the long branches of a tree and pulled it back. When Ramjet ran around the silver Seeker let go and the surprisingly steady plant snapped forward slamming into the white Seeker's face knocking him down.

Meanwhile Skywarp tried to tackle Iroshield while Spitfire had fired at Dirge keeping him back.

The others were about to help but Dazzler stopped them, "No, we need to think." Dazzler looked at the attacking Seeker's glad it was only the three of them, the last thing they needed was for them to call backup. She then focused on their wings. "Spitfire can you clip their wings?"

"Please, sparklings play," she replayed. Taking aim the winged purple femme shot a whole clean through Skywarp's right wing. At his sudden howl of pain Dirge turned only to receive a similar wound in his left wing.

"Let's get out of here!" Dirge growled taking off. Ramjet quickly followed.

"WHAT! No way!" Skywarp cried, but seeing the other two leaving took to the air as well. He turned to the group and yelled, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Before transforming and following.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lightningstorm shouted after them.

As the group watched them leave something caught Dazzler's optic, turning she spotted a red and black bird in a tree, a metal bird. "Laserbeak," Dazzler hissed. She had never meet him before but had heard a lot about him. The cassette hawk glanced in their direction before taking off after the retreating Seekers.

"Not bad for our first fight on Earth," Oracle suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," Lightningstorm agreed, "And they kept saying we weren't ready."

As they gave nods and pats on backs as they congratulated each other Dazzler shook her head thinking, _these kids have no idea_.

"Wait, something else is heading our way," Speedzone caught their attention.

"Is is another Decepticon?" Kit asked.

Starflare stepped forward watching the approaching craft. It seemed familiar. "No. . . It's Powerglide!"

Everyone started jumping up and down waving their arms to get the small plane's attention. Powerglide quickly commed. base. :Powerglide to base. I've found are stowaways:

* * *

In the Decepticon base Skywarp, Dirge and Ramjet were standing before Megatron's throne. Around them were the rest of the Decepticons watching to see how their lord would react to the news they had brought back.

"Let me get this straight," Megatron said in a eerier calm voice, it made the gathered Decepticons all the more nervous. It was never good when the warlord spoke like that. "Some of my best warriors were bested by _younglings_. . . Children! And half of them **WERE FEMME'S!**"

"We. . . underestimated them," Dirge tried. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"Oh I'll make sure of that!" Megatron promised. He then turned to Soundwave, "What have you got on these newcomers?"

Lazerbeak who was perched on Soundwave's shoulder jumped off and flew towards the console before transforming and entering the computer. Several images appeared showing the new Autobots. Megatron rose from his throne and approached the screen. Six femme's and five mech's, ten of them looked terribly young. He doubted they had seen an actual battle field yet. Around him his soldier's gathered to view the Autobots. He could hear whispers and muttering, mainly about the femme's in the group.

Megatron gazed at the images a moment and his frown morphed into a smirk. "This should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Destiny's Divided

Chapter 3

A convoy consisting of five cars, a truck, a jeep, a hummer and three planes made its way down a dirt road. Inside the red Ferrari a girl with blonde-brown hair sat in the passenger seat holding a purple Walkman.

"Are we there yet?" Kit groaned. They had been traveling for hours.

"Powerglide said were almost there," Oracle's voice drifted through the radio.

"I hope so," Lightningstorm added, "Powerglide won't let us fly ahead."

"Will get there soon enough so shut it," Spitfire replied.

"HEY! I. . ."

"There's the base," Powerglide announced. A large orange ship halfway buried in the side of a volcano came into view.

"Whoa, and you all complained about _my_ landing," Lightningstorm whistled.

Powerglide burst out laughing, "Wait till everyone hears about _your_ landing."

"Could we not?" the younger flyer asked.

"To late." Everyone could see Autobot's mulling around the entrance, waiting for them. Some of the group hesitated. "Well come on kids their waiting."

"That's what were afraid of," Tracker muttered.

But it was too late as everyone noticed there arrival. "LOOK EVERYONE! THERE'S THE STOWAWAYS!" A red mech shouted gleefully.

The group drove or flew till they were a few feet from the waiting Autobot's and transformed. The two groups stared at each other for several long moments not knowing what to say to each other.

Tracks suddenly stomped towards Spitfire, "What were you **thinking?!**"

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him, "You can't tell me what to do!"

**"THE PIT I CAN'T!" **Was his reply.

"Before there's anymore shouting let me handle this," a black and white Praxian strolled towards them.

"Um, Prowl right?" Speedzone asked, faintly recognizing the older mech.

"Yes, and you should know you're all in a whole lot of trouble."

"Uh, is there any way to get out of it?" Lightningstorm asked with a nervous grin.

The glare Prowl gave him said no as he motioned for everyone to head inside. Jazz on the other hand laughed and threw a hand around Prowl's shoulders. "Ahh come on Prowler, their jus kids give 'em a break."

"**A break!** They broke protocol, stole a shuttle and. . . Where is the Shuttle?"

"Well. . ." Lightningstorm started, he pointed at a map on a monitor, "Some of it's here. . . and here. . . and I think there." Prowl's optic twitched and Jazz burst into uncontrollable laughter. Strom offered a nervous grin, "Not my best landing."

"HA! He got you there Storm." A laugh caught the Autobot's attention. It hadn't come from any of the newcomers, in fact it had come from near their peds. Looking down they spotted a young human female grinning up at Lightningstorm.

"Why pray-tell do you have a human youngling with you?" Prowl demanded.

"She. . . tagged along," Lightningstorm shrugged nervously.

"We jus. . . kept picken up strays," Ironshield tried grinning.

"We. . . felt a guide could help," Speedzone tried.

Oracle pushed herself forward, "Look she just wanted to tag along okay. I let her come along."

Prowl leaned closer till his face was near hers, "Don't worry your all in trouble." He turned from her to the smallest member of this group. "What is your name?"

"Kit," she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look, "And I'm here because I want to be."

Sideswipe elbowed his twin. "I like her."

Shaking his head Prowl then turned to Dazzler, "How are you involved in all this?"

"Well, I. . ." she started but Lightningstorm cut in.

"We may of. . . kind of. . . kidnapped her."

Prowl turned back to the purple femme, "Is this true?"

Dazzler shrugged, "I'd like to call it _'inviting me along without asking'_."

Prowl's optic twitched again. He wrote something down on his datapad, "I'll add that to the report."

"What report?" Lightningstorm asked.

Prowl glanced at the group, "The report on you. I'm sure I'll be adding more to it soon."

"He's worst then Ultra Magnus," Spitfire whispered to Ironshield.

"There will defiantly to add with them here," a new voice said. The group turned to see a familiar red and white bot walking towards them, his sensor horns were already sparking.

"Oh, Red Alert, it's you," Lightningstorm replied in a flat tone. Before his transfer to Earth the group had many run-ins with the Head of Security. Neither he nor the young bots looked happy to see each other.

"Then you know you're in a lot of trouble."

"I'm getting tired of everyone telling us that," Tracker muttered. Hound gave the younger mech a stern look.

Before more could be said Ratchet walked into the room. "Alright, what's the damage?" he asked.

"**SIRE!**" Rescue suddenly cried launching herself at the startled medic. Ratchet stumbled back as the small blue frame collided against him.

"Sire?" Someone asked. Oracle and her friends spotted more humans following a tall red and blue bot walking towards them.

"O-Optimus Prime," Speedzone muttered suddenly star struck in the presence of the legendry Autobot leader.

The large Autobot stopped in front of them and gazed at the group, his gaze lingered on Oracle. "I hope you understand the severity of the problems you've caused."

"We. . . we. . ." for once in her life Oracle was at a loss for words.

Luckily for her Jazz jumped in and suggested, "Ah know not everyone's here yet but we might as well introduce everyone."

"Very well," Optimus gestured to the humans, "This is Sparkplug Witwicky and his son Spike. And this is Carly, Chip, Raoul and Astoria.

"Hi," Spike said with a wave.

After their introduced the Autobot's began introducing the new arrivals. Ratchet put an arm around the blue femme's shoulders. "This is my daughter Rescue," he said proudly. Rescue offered them a gentle smile and waved.

Ironhide pulled the red armored mech close, "This is ma' son Ironshield." Ironshield offered a wave. Expect for the kibble he looked a lot like his father expect his helm was more rounded and his face was light blue instead of gray.

"This is my little sister Spitfire." Tracks gestured to the purple femme who crossed her arms and huffed at him but didn't say anything. Sideswipe did a double take as he stared at Spitfire.

"Wow, you to look a lot alike," Astoria spoke up. It was true, Tracks and Spitfire both had similar frames and red faces but where Tracks was mainly blue she was red-violet. Spitfire was also more slender then her brother with a different shaped helm and wings.

"Yeah bro, and you never told me you had a sister," Raoul added.

"So this is your sister," Sideswipe walked up and gave her a not so subtle look over that made Tracks armor flare as he narrow his optics at the red warrior. Sides offered his hand to Spitfire, "The name's Sideswipe."

She took it reluctantly and they shook hands. "Nice. . . to meet you."

He grinned and leaned close, "And it's _very_ nice to meet you. If you need someone to show you around maybe. . ."

"_**Ahem!**_" Both turned to see a very annoyed Tracks who stepped between the two. "_**I'll**_ show her around!"

As Tracks tried to glare a hole into Sideswipe Smokescreen pulled a younger green Paxrian forward. "This is my younger cousin Speedzone."

"It's very nice to meet you," Speedzone said sincerely. "You have a very fascinating planet and I look forward to studying it. How diverse is your ecosystem? How many minerals are located here? How long did it take for humans to evolve to your present selves? How. . ."

"There will be plenty of time for questions later." Smokescreen cut in.

Trailbreaker pulled a black armored mech next to his side. "This is my nephew Offroad."

"Hi." The younger mech ducked his head, the replay was short and cut but not unfriendly. It gave the impression that the black armored mech was shy.

"This is my younger brother Tracker," Hound announce pulling his smaller double close. Tracker smiled nervously. He was a smaller slimmer version of his brother expect he was coffee brown instead of green.

Cliffjumper jabbed a thumb in the femme mini-bot's direction. "That's my younger sister Quickrun."

Said femme threw an arm around his shoulders pulling the red mini-bot into a half hug, "Aww, you sound like you're not happy I'm here." Cliffjumper just grumbled and tried to pull away.

Blaster took Dazzler's hand and pulled the purple Cassette player forward wrapping an arm around her waist. "This is Dazzler." He gave a smirk, "My girlfriend."

"Hey everyone. How's it going!" She said with a big grin and wave.

"It's really nice to meet all of you," Carly said.

"Wait," Dazzler called, "Not everyone's been introduced yet," Dazzler pressed a button on her lower chest plate and Six cassette tapes ejected and transformed before the humans. "First meet Playback and Record."

The two said mini-cons were both female and humanoid. They both had yellow faces and wore visors but Playback had light green armor with white highlights while Record was pink with red highlights.

"Hey everyone," Playback replied.

"Hello," Record said softly almost shyly.

Dazzler gestured to a panther-like cassette. "This is Stalker." Also female she resembled Ravage expect she had blue optics and was aquamarine with teal highlights and had light blue on her muzzle, head and ears. She purred and rubbed her head against Spike.

"Little Glider," Dazzler said as a female hawk-like flyer flew up and landed on her shoulder. She look like Laserbeak with golden optics expect she was pink and purple with softer edges and a more rounder head with a fancy crest.

"Audio." Audio was a blue and yellow wolf-like robot, she had a yellow snout and forehead along with a yellow back and legs. The rest of her face, body, tail and paws were sky blue. She had bright purple optics. She walked up to Raoul and sniffed him. After a moment she licked his hand and wagged her tail.

"And last but certainly not least this is Strike Back." A Ram-like male cassette came forward and snorted at them. The group took a step back but Dazzler laughed and assured them he was just trying to be friendly.

"Let's not forget," Jazz suddenly called getting everyone's attention. He pushed the red and blue femme and two Seeker's forward. "This is Oracle, Lightningstorm and his sister Starflare."

Powerglide leaned towards the humans and whispered, "Their orphans from the war."

"Nice to meet you," Starflare said.

"Hey," Solarstorm gave a wave.

Oracle kneeled down and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you back home."

"Good things I hope," Raoul said with a grin.

"ORACLE!" Oracle turned to see a small yellow Minibot pushing his way through the crowd.

"BUMBLEBEE!" She rushed forward and engulfed the smaller bot she thought of like a big brother in a hug. "It's been forever!"

"I know," he then looked up at her and grinned. "Hey didn't I use to be bigger then you?"

Sideswipe looked at Oracle. "Oracle? Oh yeah, your that little runt that was always running around the base causing trouble. . . though." He looked her up and down. "You're not a runt anymore." Prowl gave him a warning look.

Optimus continued looking at the new arrivals, "I know you recognize some of the bots here including the original Ark crew but there are some bots you need to be introduced to."

At that moment a new group of bot's walked in, obviously flyers with their wings most of them were white with a few secondary colors. They didn't seem to noticed the new comers as they were talking to each other.

"Man Air Raid you just never learn," One with a orange visor laughed.

"So I crashed into a tree, big deal." Air Raid laughed.

"For the fifth time. . . today," Skydive pointed out.

That sent all the Aerialbots laughing until they noticed everyone was looking at them. It was then they realized there was some new additions. Mainly a blue and purple femme Seeker.

The young flyers stared agape, finally Slingshot spoke, "Who is that and please tell me she's staying?"

Prowl who was closest gave him an annoyed look.

Suddenly the Aerialbots expect Silverbolt who found himself being pushed out of the way ran to Starflare surrounding her and started talking at once.

"I'm Slingshot."

"The names Air Raid."

"Skydive."

"And I'm Fire Flight."

"It's, uh. . . very nice to meet you," Starflare said a little overwhelmed by the enthusiastic greetings. Meanwhile Silverbolt stood where he was staring at her. But he didn't approached. He did notice the silver Seeker's optics narrow as he watched the team talking to his sister.

Before they could say more another flyer entered the room. The new arrival's optics widened in surprise at the new bot, mainly white with some blue and red accents he towered over everyone, even Optimus.

"Hello, I'm Skyfire," he said. For such an intimidating looking bot by his size alone he gave them a gently smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Whoa! Your huge!" Lightningstorm exclaimed.

Skyfire's face morphed into surprise for a moment before he smiled again, "So I've been told."

"Is this everyone?" Speedzone asked.

"Actually there are some others you'll meet," Prowl spoke up.

But before he could say more five massive mech's walked in to the room to see what all the noise was about. Grimlock looked at the new bots, "Who they?" Then he spotted Lightningstrom. "**What him Seeker doing here?!**"

The Dinobot leader then took a menacing step towards the winged mech. Lightningstorm threw up his hands, "Whoa easy there big guy!"

Several jumped in front of him. "Whoa there, stan' down Grimlock." Ironhide snapped.

"Yeah, the kid's one of us." Brawn added.

"Can't you see the insignia," Inferno pointed out.

"Umm, yeah," Slag said pointing to the Autobot Insignia's displayed on Lightningstorm's wings. "Same face."

"Um, yeah," Grimlock muttered.

"Sorry about tha'," Ironhide said to the young Seeker.

"It's okay, I've had worst."

Bored with the conversation Grimlock turned to Oracle who was close to him and eyed her for a moment. "Why you different?"

"What?" Oracle said clearly confused.

"Why you," he also glanced at Rescue, Spitfire, Quickrun and Starflare, "And them different?"

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.

"They look like. . . um, her Carly."

Ratchet stared at the Dinobot leader for several long moments. He then realized none of the Dinobots had ever seen femmes before, besides pictures.

"Because she's a femme you dolt," Ratchet moaned face palming.

"What?"

"The female of our species," Ratchet almost shouted. He could hear several snickering. This was not a conversation he wanted to start right now.

"Ohhh. . .," Grimlock turned back to Oracle. "Then me Grimlock think you pretty," he announced rather bluntly.

". . . Um, thanks," Oracle said embarrassed as several laughed.

Luckily Optimus saved her from any further embarrassment. "I would like to talk to you alone." He placed a hand on Oracle's shoulder and lead her out of the room. Oracle reluctantly followed, the look on her face was the same she had when she was getting one of Ultra Magnus lectures.

Rescue noticed a look passed between Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Is it just me or does Optimus seem kind of mad," Spike asked Bumblebee when the two left the room. Spike had been around Optimus long enough to noticed something seemed off under Optimus usual calm look.

"Well Optimus did help raise her for a time before he left on the Ark. After our disappearance Ultra Magnus took care of her."

"So Oracle's kind-of-like Optimus. . . adoptive daughter?"

"Yep. Don't be too surprised, he helped raised me when I was a sparkling to. He always visited the sparklings and younglings when he could, he helped raise Blue, the twins and Cliffjumper as well."

Spike could picture that.

They both turned to Blaster who took a step back from Dazzler. "I almost forgot. There are some little guys who've been wanting to say Hi." He pushed a button on his chest and four cassette's shot out and transformed.

"EJECT! REWIND!" Record shouted. The two mini-con's were startled as the mini-con femme engulfed them in a hug. "I've missed you."

"It's good to see you to Record," Eject replied use to the usual shy femme's enthusiasm that few saw.

"Hey there," Playback gave them a wave.

"We haven't been gone that long," Rewind joked freeing himself from the tight hug and approached the green femme.

"Long enough," she replied with a grin. Both chuckled as they watched Eject and Record, the sports loving mini-con looked to be in no hurry to free himself from the femme's embraced.

Ramhorn and Strike Back started butting heads though in a playful matter while Stalker and Audio approached Steeljaw. Glider stayed on Dazzler's shoulder thought she give a squawk of greeting to her fellow cassette's.

The mood seemed to lighten after that as the new arrivals were interdicted to other members of the crew and everyone was talking, until. . .

"**WHAT WERE YOU THIKING!**" Everyone jumped. It wasn't often that they heard Optimus yell, and boy, did he sound mad!

* * *

In another room Optimus and Oracle glared at each other, neither was backing down.

"**I WAS THINKING YOU'D NEED OUR HELP!**" Oracle yelled back.

"Help? **HELP! COMING HERE AND PUTTING YOURSELVES IN DANGER IS SUPPOSE TO HELP?!**"

"I. . ."

"Do you even realize all the trouble you caused!"

"I-We. . . we just wanted a chance!"

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the slim femme before him. "That wasn't your choice to make. Oracle I'm very disappointed in you."

The look that came to her face was so devastated Optimus almost regretted what he had said. She looked away, "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are." He turned away from her, "You'll have plenty of time to think about this until the ship arrives."

Oracle looked at him shocked, "Your-your sending us back. . ."

"Yes."

"But. . . you **CAN'T!**"

"Can and will. Ultra Magnus is already on his way here. Till he arrives you and your friends are confined to base."

Oracle stood there for several minutes looking like she was going to speak, unable to say anything she bolted from the room.

"**ORACLE!**" Optimus shouted angrily, "**ORACLE COME BACKE HERE!**" But she ran out of the room. As soon as she was gone Optimus regretted shouting at her, he probably could of handled that better. He walked into the hallway but she was already gone. He did find Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet.

"I take it the talk didn't go well," Ratchet said offhandedly.

"No it did not," Optimus said. "I guess you heard that."

"Kind o' hard not ta," Ironhide answered.

Optimus leaned against the wall, these four were some of the few he allowed to see him like this. "What am I going to do with them. . . with her?"

Jazz patted his shoulder, "Their young OP. It's part o' growen up, ta make mistakes. Ah made plenty o' them." Everyone glanced at him, the Saboteur shrugged, "What? Ah don't deny it."

"Still they stole a ship and. . ." Prowl started but Jazz cut him off.

"Yeah they did all tha' but they'll be here awhile. What's important is their here." He turned to Ratchet and Ironhide, "Ya can't tell me your not just a little excite' that Rescue and Ironshield are here."

"Well Ah," Ironhide fumbled for a moment, finally he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright Ah admit it. I'm happy ta see him."

"Still," Prowl said getting their attention, "They can't stay especially if the Decepticons ever discover Or. . ."

"I know," Optimus cut in.

"Ya should really go talk ta her," Jazz encouraged. "Face it there going ta be here awhile."

Optimus nodded and left the room.

* * *

Walking through the corridors he tried to locate Oracle but she had disappeared. Finally Optimus contacted Red Alert who told him the young femme had ran outside after their _talk_.

Walking outside he gazed around trying to spot her. Finally the Matrix bearer spotted her on top of the ship. Making his way up the path Optimus thought about what he should. . . needed to say.

When he reached the top Oracle had her back to him and from the way her shoulders shook he realized she was crying.

"Oracle."

The red and blue femme turned to him. "Optimus?"


End file.
